tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask The Glace Ponies
Description Ask The Glace Ponies An ASK blog that follows our camera ponies through the frozen world of Glace. Glace is a frozen wasteland ruled by a ruthless king by the name of Tundra. The sun is always blocked by the cloud layer that Tundra set above Glace. To keep anypony from flying above the clouds, Tundra's brother, Windchill, keeps watch in the stratosphere at all times. The temperature in Glace ranges from 10 F down to -110 F. Its temperature, on average, is an almost constant -70 F. Blizzards, Rain storms, and Snow storms are very frequent and often deadly. Ruined buildings and cities can be found burried, or half-burried, in either ice or snow and there are even some underneath the frozen lakes and oceans that litter the continent. Glace is not in the Equestrian universe...Its in an entirely seperate universe. The two behind the Camera Fallen - No infornmation available, yet. Mr. Dr. Rapeface - No infornmation available, yet. Ask them questions if you want, they'll answer... Character Chart Hoarfrost - (The Obsessed) - She serves only King Tundra, himself. She will go to any length to serve her "Master." Hail Stone - (The Treacherous) - A pegasus charged with the crime of high treason. her punishment for this crime, was to have her wings cut off. Veil - (The Paranoid) '-' Hail Stone's loving sister. She protects and helps her sister any way she can. Blizzard - (The Tool) - No infornmation available, yet. Iceberg - (The Cannibal) - A truamatized pegasus who only eats others. Her reason for starting cannibalism is still unknown. Vespa - (Iceberg's pet knife) - A special knife gifted to Iceberg, alone. No one knows where it came from. Iceberg however, talks to it as if it is alive and she believes it answers her, back. Glacier - (The Slave Trader) - No infornmation available, yet. Avalanche - (The Cultist) - No infornmation available yet. Siren - (Tundra's First Right Hoof Pont) - No Infornmation available yet. Princess Solstice - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Prince Permafrost - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Princess Aurora - (The Betrayed) - The First Princess of Glace and leader of a rebelious army. She aims to take Tundra out of power. Prince Windchill - (The Guard) - The First Prince of Glace. Wearing a special mask and collar, he is able to survive the bone chilling cold and the low oxygen evironment of the stratosphere and higher. Do to prolonged isolation, he no longer refers to himself "I", rather he refers to himself as "Us." King Tundra - (The Dictator) - The one and only King of Glace. He has snapped off Aurora's horn to limit her magical ability, gained an absolutely loyal aprentace, and gathered the four others like himself. His number one intention is to kill Princess Aurora and maintain a high position of power above everyone else. Anarchy - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Sorrow - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Fear - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Blight - (?) - No infronmation available, yet. Strife - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Wither - (?) - No infornmation available, yet. Others - (other ponies in Glace) - Any other pony you would find in Glace. Except for Tundra, you can ask anyone a question and they'll answer... Tundra answers occationally... More soon...